


In a world of (black) magic

by Ellygattina



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Anche se questo non sarebbe proprio il periodo giusto (XD), ecco a voi una raccolta di storie AU su diversi personaggi di Edens Zero alle prese con la stregoneria.Attenzione: la storia 5 contiene spoiler per chi non segue le scan online. Scusate l'inconveniente e godetevi tranquilli il resto, se vi va.Day 1: Candela/CristalloDay 2: Famiglio/Demone (leggermente erotica)Day 3: Magia neraDay 4: TarocchiDay 5: DivinazioneDay 6: Ostara/SamhainDay 7:[…]*Questa raccolta partecipa alla Writing Week 2020 indetta dal sito fanwriter.it*(Raccolta presente anche su Efp e Wattpad con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca





	1. Day 1: Candela/Cristallo

_**Day 1 : Candela/Cristallo** _

Homura, illuminata dalla luce delle candele che aveva disposto nel cerchio magico, fece un respiro profondo e vi entrò con gli occhi chiusi, inginocchiandosi a terra. Quella sera avrebbe avuto luogo la sua cerimonia di iniziazione come strega adulta e aveva bisogno di calmarsi e ritrovare la concentrazione necessaria alle prove che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Purtroppo la sua insegnante non sarebbe stata fisicamente con lei, questa volta, ma voleva invocarne lo spirito perché la consigliasse e la proteggesse come aveva sempre fatto in vita.  
Il lutto improvviso risaliva infatti a pochi mesi prima, quando la donna era stata vittima di un tragico incidente, ma Homura era certa che non le avrebbe negato il suo aiuto in un momento simile. Valkyrie l'aveva preparata a lungo per quella cerimonia, insegnandole negli anni tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto esserle utile per il futuro e combattendo con lei le sue insicurezze. Se si concentrava, poteva sentirla ancora al suo fianco, ma per quella notte, oltre che alla sua maestra, voleva affidarsi anche alle streghe che le avevano precedute.  
Ormai pronta per il rituale propiziatorio, la ragazza sfiorò per l'ultima volta l'acquamarina che portava al collo e prese infine l'agata e l'ametista che aveva appoggiato davanti a sé. Ricordava perfettamente le lezioni di Valkyrie sui cristalli e i tre che aveva selezionato sarebbero stati i più adatti per l'occasione.  
Inebriata dal profumo della cera che si scioglieva intorno a lei, si concentrò quindi il più possibile sulla prova che la attendeva e sulla propria richiesta. Le candele blu, bianche e viola che bruciavano nel cerchio magico avrebbero favorito il processo, permettendole di presentarsi alle esaminatrici nel suo stato migliore nelle ore successive. Non poteva permettersi di fallire dopo tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per tenere il passo con le altre novizie, ed era quindi necessario allontanare l'ansia e qualunque pensiero negativo per essere sicura di rispondere correttamente alle domande che le avrebbero posto.  
Totalmente incurante del tempo che passava e dei rumori che provenivano dal bosco intorno alla casa, rimase in quella posizione finché le candele non si spensero. Solo a quel punto si permise di uscire dal cerchio e riporre sul comodino i preziosi cristalli prima di concedersi qualche ora di sonno ristoratore. Non doveva mancare molto all'alba, ma aveva comunque bisogno di dormire e al suo risveglio voleva vederli accanto a sé prima di indossare, all'imbrunire, l'abito cerimoniale da strega che aveva cucito personalmente nei giorni precedenti e metterli in tasca in modo da avvertirne la confortante presenza per tutta la prova.  
Con lo spirito decisamente più sereno e fiducioso, la ragazza si infilò sorridendo sotto le coperte del suo povero giaciglio con la certezza che alle prime luci del mattino successivo sarebbe rientrata in quella stanza vittoriosa e finalmente adulta.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e di non aver scritto cose troppo assurde, visto che le mie conoscenze in materia sono in realtà molto scarse. Questa serie di prompt però mi attirava troppo e non ho potuto fare a meno di provarci, cercando di documentarmi il più possibile.  
Probabilmente questa prima storia non c'entra molto con la magia nera, ma mi piaceva troppo l'idea di Homura in una scena simile. Vedrò di rifarmi con le prossime, ma fatemi sapere intanto che ne pensate, se vi va, di questo piccolo esperimento e grazie di cuore a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come avrete visto dall'introduzione, questa raccolta partecipa alla [Writing Week 2020](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/04/21/the-writing-week-27-04-3-05/), che spero di riuscire a portare a termine nel tempo stabilito. Vi metto sotto la lista di prompt che ho scelto, ma dal link qui sopra potrete trovarne molte altre, anche su fandom specifici.  
Cambiando argomento, informo chi ancora non lo sapesse di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora mi dileguo, dandovi appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina

  


  
<https://i.postimg.cc/DzHTjCRq/Writing-week-2020-Magic-6.jpg>


	2. Day 2: Famiglio/Demone

_**Day 2 : Famiglio/Demone** _

Rebecca trattenne il respiro e osservò il frutto dei suoi sforzi prendere pian piano forma nella stanza segreta che usava per i riti magici con il cuore che le batteva forte per l'emozione e un pizzico di timore. Era consuetudine infatti per le streghe adulte evocare il demone che le avrebbe servite per tutta la vita alla prima notte favorevole dopo la cerimonia di iniziazione ed era quindi arrivato anche per lei il momento di dimostrare, una volta di più, il proprio valore. Più l'essere evocato sarebbe stato potente, infatti, maggiori sarebbero stati il suo prestigio e le possibilità che avrebbe avuto nella sua vita futura, e la ragazza non aveva alcuna intenzione di sfigurare dopo quel primo momento di gloria in cui aveva stupito tutti con capacità magiche che quasi nessuno, probabilmente, si sarebbe aspettato.  
Dopo ore di lavoro, sembrava che il complicato incantesimo avesse fatto effetto e adesso non le restava altro da fare che attendere pazientemente sotto la supervisione del suo gatto, che osservava attento la scena a qualche metro di distanza. Era lui il suo primo famiglio, quello che sua madre aveva evocato per proteggerla poco dopo la sua nascita come accadeva sempre nelle famiglie più nobili, ma adesso toccava a lei darsi da fare, come tutte le streghe della sua età. Chissà che aspetto avrebbe avuto il loro nuovo alleato?  
Mentre era immersa in questi pensieri, l'aria nella stanza cominciò a muoversi vorticosamente e ben presto Rebecca, con i capelli e i vestiti mossi da quello strano vento, si sentì quasi schiacciata dalla potente aura demoniaca che proveniva dal centro esatto del cerchio magico tracciato sul pavimento. Sembrava che il suo desiderio fosse stato esaudito e la ragazza si domandò per un attimo come avesse fatto. Lo stregone che l'aveva cresciuta aveva sempre detto, in realtà, che lei aveva un enorme potenziale nascosto, ma non gli aveva mai creduto. Del resto era difficile esserne convinti, visto che i suoi risultati erano sempre stati abbastanza mediocri prima della cerimonia di iniziazione, ma a quanto pareva, avrebbe dovuto porgergli le sue scuse...  
Stupita, osservò le tenebre condensarsi intorno a quel punto e prendere infine la forma apparentemente umana di un ragazzo dai capelli neri e gli occhi blu che la guardava con una strana espressione sul volto, come se la stesse valutando.  
I capelli, i vestiti e persino le fiammelle delle candele si fermarono di colpo come se tutto intorno a loro stesse trattenendo il respiro e Rebecca, che pian piano si stava abituando a quell'ingombrante presenza, ricambiò lo sguardo con fermezza, cercando di mostrargli in silenzio la propria forza. Sapeva infatti che il difficile, in realtà, sarebbe iniziato adesso, perché la maggior parte dei demoni non si piegava facilmente al suo nuovo padrone, che già debilitato dal rito, doveva spesso costringerlo con la forza all'obbedienza. Stranamente il suo non aveva ancora proferito parola o fatto il minimo gesto, a parte guardarla, ma l'istinto le diceva di non abbassare la guardia per nessun motivo e tenersi pronta.  
«E così sei stata tu a evocarmi» disse infine il demone, con un'espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Sì» rispose lei con sicurezza, i muscoli già pronti a scattare per schivare il colpo che, ne era certa, sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco.  
«Interessante» momorò tra sé la creatura, prima di arrivarle addosso a una tale velocità che Rebecca colse a malapena il movimento.  
Un secondo dopo, i loro corpi erano fin troppo vicini e il demone le teneva saldamente il mento per costringerla a guardarlo, impedendole con l'altro braccio di allontanarsi.  
«Lasciami subito!» gli intimò la giovane, divincolandosi dalla sua stretta e incenerendolo con un'occhiataccia mentre imprecava tra sé. Non aveva previsto che lui cercasse di bloccarla in quel modo, e se da un lato era contenta che la creatura non sembrasse intenzionata a combattere, dall'altro era tutto fuorchè tranquilla. Il suo sguardo non era minaccioso, ma la metteva comunque parecchio a disagio, e la cosa avrebbe potuto crearle non pochi problemi. Finché il contratto non veniva stipulato, ponendo fine al rituale, il demone avrebbe potuto pretendere qualunque cosa e persino uccidere chi l'aveva evocato, se questi non fosse stato all'altezza delle sue aspettative, e lei al momento, detestava ammetterlo, non aveva la forza di reggere a lungo un qualsiasi confronto.  
«Non credo proprio» ribatté il demone per tutta risposta, allargando quel suo strano sorriso e aumentando la stretta fin quasi a farle male.  
«Smettila di giocare e dimmi subito che cosa vuoi!» gli ordinò severamente Rebecca, cercando a tutti i costi di mantenere un minimo di controllo su quell'essere decisamente atipico per la sua razza. In effetti, ora che ci pensava, lo stregone che l'aveva adottata da bambina l'aveva avvertita di stare attenta a ciò che desiderava, perché un famiglio potente sarebbe stato un grosso problema da gestire in quel momento delicato, ma sapeva anche che la volontà della strega contava solo fino a un certo punto nella cerimonia di evocazione, e ognuna di loro avrebbe avuto in realtà la creatura che il fato aveva deciso da tempo.  
«Pensavo lo sapessi: una prova del tuo valore» le rispose l'essere, senza accennare a lasciarla.  
A quel punto la giovane perse la pazienza, e capendo all'improvviso cosa significasse quell'assurda scena, rilasciò parte della sua magia contro il suo petto, costringendolo a indietreggiare.  
«Vedo che cominci a capire. Dimostrami quanto vali, streghetta» la stuzzicò l'altro, allargando il ghigno e preparandosi ad attaccare di nuovo mentre la ragazza, sia pure irritata dal nomignolo, decideva di soprassedere. Aveva già corso un bel rischio evitando di reagire come avrebbe dovuto e non era il caso di dargli ulteriori motivi per desiderare di ucciderla e tornare libero negli Inferi. Avrebbe avuto tempo più avanti di insegnargli l'educazione...  
Si scambiarono quindi alcuni colpi muovendosi rapidi nella stanza illuminata solo dalle candele e dalla cupa luce rossastra emanata dal cerchio magico ancora attivo. Doveva sbrigarsi a sconfiggerlo o le fiammelle si sarebbero consumate, lasciandola praticamente al buio. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare di combattere una creatura così potente nell'oscurità quasi totale e quella era l'unica situazione in cui Happy, il suo precedente famiglio, non avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Sebbene provenisse da una famiglia nobile, per quella notte sarebbe stata uguale a tutte le altre streghe, e questo significava ottenere con le sue sole forze il potere che il nuovo alleato avrebbe potuto offrirle.  
Rebecca, nonostante la stanchezza, fu quindi costretta a schivare pugni, calci e sfere oscure non bene identificate a ritmo serrato, rispondendo ogni volta con incantesimi di vario tipo che lo mancavano clamorosamente. Quanto era veloce quella creatura dall'energia all'apparenza inesauribile?  
«Sei già stanca?» la schernì a un certo punto il demone, dopo l'ennesimo colpo andato a vuoto che doveva aver distrutto chissà cosa. I rumori di oggetti finiti in frantumi o rovinati sul pavimento si susseguivano a velocità preoccupante ma la ragazza, dopo un primo tentativo di protesta totalmente vano, aveva smesso di parlare. Non poteva lasciarsi distrarre o sarebbe stata la fine. Il suo avversario era troppo pericoloso per permettersi di badare a piccolezze del genere, a cui l'avrebbe comunque costretto a rimediare di lì a poco.  
«Certo che no!» gli rispose in automatico lei, augurandosi che non l'avesse sentita ansimare. Una battaglia simile era l'ultima cosa che le ci voleva quella notte, ma tirarsi indietro era fuori discussione.  
«Io sì» ribatté invece, inaspettatamente, il demone, saltandole addosso di colpo con tanta foga da farle perdere l'equilibrio.  
Un attimo dopo, Rebecca era stesa a terra sotto di lui con le mani bloccate sopra la testa.  
«Ma cosa...» iniziò stupita, prima che la stretta più forte sui polsi le facesse mancare il respiro per la stilettata di dolore inaspettato.  
Esausta e sconfitta, non poté far altro che guardarlo leggermente impaurita, maledicendosi mentalmente per non essere stata in grado di batterlo. Il suo sogno di diventare una strega potente come sua madre era appena svanito e non era difficile immaginare quale sarebbe stato adesso il suo destino. Sperava solo che il demone le regalasse una morte rapida e non troppo dolorosa, ma non osava crederci troppo. Qualcosa nel suo sguardo le faceva venire i brividi, e per quanto cercasse di nasconderlo, aveva una gran paura che il demone se ne fosse accorto.  
«Mi piaci, ragazzina» le disse un attimo dopo, tenendola ben stretta mentre lei lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati.  
«Ma io ho perso» ribatté confusa Rebecca.  
«Non c'è dubbio, ma non era questa la prova che avevo in mente.»  
«Come sarebbe a dire? Mi sei saltato addosso all'improvviso e hai cercato di colpirmi!»  
«Sei stata tu ad attaccarmi, ragazzina, e io non sono il tipo che si tira indietro quando si tratta di una sfida.»  
«Stavi solo giocando!» protestò indignata. Non poteva credere di aver quasi distrutto la stanza e aver perso così tante energie per niente!  
«Non eri poi così male, ma la disparità di forze iniziava ad annoiarmi e non ci resta più molto tempo prima che il rito svanisca, no?» le ricordò lui con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
«Smettila di prendermi in giro e dimmi che prova vorresti!» sbottò lei innervosita. Purtroppo quell'essere odioso aveva ragione: se alle prime luci dell'alba non fosse stato ancora stipulato un contratto, la creatura evocata sarebbe scomparsa e il suo nome, già abbastanza in bilico per essere una strega di nobile famiglia, ne avrebbe sofferto ulteriormente. La cerimonia di evocazione poteva essere ripetuta, certo, ma era sempre uno smacco indicibile per i pochi che fallivano e sopravvivevano, e Rebecca non aveva alcuna intenzione di provare di nuovo una faticaccia simile. Già una volta era più che sufficiente per i suoi gusti.  
«Non ti facevo così innocente» la prese in giro il demone.  
«Intendi forse...» cominciò la ragazza incredula, iniziando a capire.  
«Ovvio. Dimostrami che vale la pena averti come compagna» confermò la creatura con un'espressione che le diede i brividi. Sapeva che i demoni di nobile rango chiedevano spesso ai loro padroni di unirsi in quel senso per creare un profondo legame di aiuto e rispetto reciproco che non di rado si trasformava con il tempo in qualcosa di più, ma non credeva che sarebbe mai stata in grado di evocarne uno. Questa però era l'unica spiegazione plausibile per quella strana richiesta, e per quanto la cosa la lasciasse decisamente sconcertata, era meglio sbrigarsi a dargli una risposta. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Non era così che aveva immaginato la sua prima volta, ma forse ne sarebbe valsa la pena. In fondo l'essere davanti a lei non era poi così male, ora che lo guardava bene, e doveva ammettere che quel corpo tonico, alla debole luce danzante delle candele, le faceva anche un certo effetto. Senza contare che un rifiuto avrebbe comportato un'altra lotta come minimo, e in quelle condizioni era abbastanza sicura di non poter sopportare uno scontro in piena regola. Dopo ciò che le aveva detto qualche minuto prima, era abbastanza ovvio che finora si fosse trattenuto e lei non era riuscita a mettere a segno neanche un colpo prima di essere atterrata.  
«Chi sei?» domandò alla fine in un sussurro.  
«Sono Shiki, il nipote del grande Re Demone Ziggy» rispose lui con fierezza, facendole spalancare un attimo gli occhi per la sorpresa. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più folli avrebbe mai sperato in una fortuna del genere. Se davvero fosse riuscita ad ottenere la sua fedeltà, sarebbero state ben poche le cose in grado di spaventarla. Sì, il prezzo da pagare era decisamente onesto, e tutto sommato era contenta di potersi unire alla schiera di streghe e stregoni che avevano “sposato il demonio”, come diceva la gente. Senza contare che per realizzare il suo sogno avrebbe avuto bisogno di un enorme potere e l'alleanza con Shiki era un ottimo punto di partenza...  
«Il mio nome è Rebecca Bluegarden e accetto la prova» disse infine solenne.  
«Saggia decisione, _ragazzina_ » approvò il demone con un sorrisetto di trionfo, affrettandosi a zittirla con un bacio famelico.  
La giovane strega avrebbe voluto risponderli per le rime, ma le sue mani sul suo corpo e quella lingua vogliosa che le esplorava la bocca la costrinsero presto a capitolare, e in poco tempo la stanza si riempì di gemiti e sospiri, al termine dei quali Shiki accettò di collaborare, lasciandole sul corpo il marchio della famiglia di demoni più potente dell'Inferno.  
Il rito era stato compiuto con successo e solo il tempo avrebbe mostrato al mondo gli effetti di quello scoppio di passione improvviso.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuta in mente una cosa del genere, ma la scena del demone Shiki che cerca subito di sedurre la sua evocatrice mi frullava in testa da quando ho letto il prompt e mi piaceva troppo per non usarla. XD  
Probabilmente Shiki mi è venuto parecchio OOC, ma mi sono divertita un sacco a scrivere questa storia e spero che a voi abbia fatto lo stesso effetto leggerla. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie di cuore a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora mi dileguo. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	3. Day 3: Magia nera

_**Day 3 : Magia nera** _

Lavilia, stanca e sudata per il rito che stava compiendo, aprì lentamente gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso vedendo finalmente i primi frutti del suo operato.  
Era stata dura ma ce l'aveva quasi fatta a scagliare il maleficio desiderato, e per un attimo rimpianse di non potersi godere di persona il momento in cui questo avrebbe colpito, con sua immensa gioia, la sua più acerrima rivale.  
C'era stato un tempo, in realtà, in cui le due erano molto amiche, ma da anni ormai non si potevano soffrire e la giovane strega dai capelli blu, in aggiunta a tutto il resto, non aveva mai perdonato a Rebecca gli eventi della cerimonia di iniziazione, quando aveva osato ottenere risultati molto migliori dei suoi senza sforzo apparente. Era davvero inconcepibile che una novizia così poco dotata avesse tirato fuori all'improvviso un potere tanto grande da mettere in ombra i suoi prodigi, ma le esaminatrici, meravigliate, non avevano neanche preso in considerazione le sue accorate proteste, permettendosi addirittura di rivolgerle un aspro rimprovero che l'aveva costretta a tornare al suo posto con la coda tra le gambe e il volto arrossato per la rabbia e l'imbarazzo.  
Il peggio però era stato poche settimane dopo, quando le giovani streghe avevano presentato alla comunità i famigli appena evocati.  
Rebecca, oltre al gatto che la accompagnava da sempre, era infatti arrivata con un demone di inaudita potenza che aveva riscosso l'ammirazione di tutti e Lavilia, incredula, era stata di nuovo messa a tacere, nel modo peggiore possibile, dal nuovo servitore della sua ex amica, che le aveva detto, senza mezzi termini, di non azzardarsi a ripetere simili insinuazioni.  
La ragazza al momento era stata costretta a ingoiare l'insulto nei confronti della bionda, che si era pure permessa di difenderla rimproverandolo bonariamente, ma appena tornata a casa, si era messa subito all'opera per cercare di capire a cosa fosse dovuto un aumento così drastico e improvviso di potere magico. Non le andava proprio giù l'umiliazione subita, e se le streghe più anziane non volevano darle retta, avrebbe scoperto di persona l'inganno messo in atto da Rebecca per poi correre a denunciarla per il mancato rispetto delle regole, rovinandole per sempre una reputazione fino a poche settimane prima decisamente scarsa. Nessuno poteva permettersi di intralciare la strada di Lavilia Christy e la sua rivale avrebbe avuto per questo la punizione che meritava.  
Purtroppo, nonostante l'impegno delle ultime settimane, non aveva trovato nulla che provasse le sue teorie, ma l'idea che aveva avuto pochi giorni prima sarebbe stata una vendetta anche migliore.  
Consultando i vecchi tomi polverosi della Biblioteca delle Streghe, infatti, la ragazza aveva trovato un antico incantesimo di magia nera che avrebbe prosciugato in poco tempo l'enorme potere di Rebecca, permettendole forse, con un po' di fortuna, di stringere a sua volta un patto con il suo famiglio appena fosse tornato libero. Non che avesse motivo di lamentarsi del demone di tutto rispetto che aveva evocato, ma quello della rivale era sicuramente più potente e Lavilia puntava da sempre allo status superiore ottenuto grazie a lui dalla sua ex migliore amica. Certo, agendo in quel modo avrebbe rischiato di attirare su di sé dei sospetti poco piacevoli, ma con l'aiuto dei suoi servitori e delle sue grandi capacità magiche, contava di ridurre al minimo i fastidi dell'operazione, eliminando inoltre, una volta per tutte, quella terribile spina nel fianco che era la giovane Bluegarden. Del resto era già successo, in passato, che streghe particolarmente dotate avessero evocato più famigli per i loro scopi e non sarebbe stato difficile per la grande Lavilia rientrare in quel caso e ottenerne i benefici insieme all'aiuto di una creatura tanto preziosa.  
Sapeva ovviamente che sarebbe stato faticoso costringere all'obbedienza un demone tanto potente, ma se c'era riuscita una simile incapace, non avrebbe avuto troppi problemi. E chissà poi che immensa soddisfazione avrebbe provato sentendo il potere della bionda mischiarsi pian piano al suo con la consapevolezza che mentre lei si fortificava, la rivale si sarebbe contorta a terra per il dolore, sempre più debole e stanca fino a spegnersi del tutto a causa di quella che, per chiunque altro, sarebbe stata una misteriosa malattia contratta chissà come.  
Una punizione un po' severa, forse, per gli screzi che avevano avuto in passato, ma Lavilia non era una persona da mezze misure e riteneva inoltre di avere dalla sua parte un numero più che sufficiente di validissime ragioni per sacrificare così una strega infida e mediocre come Rebecca Bluegarden.  
«È tutto pronto, mia signora» disse a un certo punto il suo famiglio, indicandole il feticcio che avevano preparato, su cui ora brillavano i caratteri magici che avrebbero reso possibile il suo trionfo.  
La padrona lo ringraziò e sorrise malefica prima di pronunciare, con voce alta e sicura, la difficile formula che avrebbe attivato l'incantesimo.  
Non appena l'ultima parola ebbe lasciato le sue labbra, un rombo di tuono scosse la stanza e Lavilia cadde rovinosamente all'indietro per l'onda d'urto emanata dalla statuetta, ora sospesa in aria a un paio di metri da terra con intorno una sinistra aura nera.  
Il demone la aiutò subito a rialzarsi e la ragazza, sia pure un po' malferma sulle gambe, si avvicinò emozionata al feticcio, che poco dopo atterrò lento tra le sue mani. Era molto orgogliosa del suo operato e le sarebbe piaciuto vedere le facce di Rebecca e dei suoi famigli quando la magia avesse fatto effetto. Il libro in cui aveva trovato la formula diceva che ci sarebbe voluta qualche ora, ma i segni della buona riuscita dell'incantesimo c'erano tutti e questo significava che Lavilia poteva finalmente concedersi il meritato riposo.  
Ormai nessuno avrebbe potuto invertire il corso degli eventi, e il destino della sua rivale si sarebbe presto compiuto permettendole così di realizzare, con un supplemento di potere magico e i servitori giusti, il suo sogno più grande.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Probabilmente ora mi odierete per quello che ho fatto a Rebecca, ma leggendo questo prompt ho pensato subito a Lavilia e un po' mi attirava l'idea di scrivere su di lei e sul misterioso rapporto che le lega. Spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro con il suo personaggio e di essermi spiegata bene, ma se qualcosa non vi fosse chiaro, chiedetemi pure. Mi raccomando, fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie di cuore a tutti coloro che mi hanno dedicato un po' del loro tempo anche solo leggendo. <3 Spero di non aver deluso le vostre aspettative dando spazio a un personaggio tra i più odiati del fandom, e che continuerete a seguirmi alla fine. :)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora mi dileguo. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	4. Day 4: Tarocchi

_**Day 4 : Tarocchi** _

Era ormai tardo pomeriggio quando Xiao Mei, da sempre temuta e conosciuta per le sue doti di preveggenza, ebbe l'ennesima visione della sua vita, dalla quale capì che nelle vicinanze stava accadendo qualcosa di molto grave. Al momento non avrebbe saputo dire cosa, visto che la brevissima sequenza di immagini era stata piuttosto nebulosa, ma era certa di non sbagliare.  
Come sempre, dovette appoggiarsi al muro alle sue spalle in attesa che il malessere tipico di ogni “salto” nella vita di qualcun altro passasse, ma ben presto decise di strisciare ansimando fino al mobile in cui conservava i suoi fedeli tarocchi nella speranza di saperne di più. La testa continuava a girarle come non mai e il terribile senso di sventura imminente non le dava pace, spingendola a cercare risposte che era certa non le sarebbero piaciute.  
Stringendo il mazzo nelle mani tremanti, si accasciò quindi al tavolo della sua povera capanna per porre la sua domanda, ma appena osservò le carte, quasi cadde dalla sedia. I tarocchi confermavano infatti i suoi peggiori timori e Xiao Mei pregò in silenzio tutte le divinità che conosceva di salvare la vita della giovane donna su cui ricadeva quell'orribile presagio. Non aveva idea di chi fosse ma nel fugace attimo in cui le era sembrato di esserle accanto aveva percepito chiaramente un enorme potere che era il probabile obiettivo del misterioso attentatore. Quello sguardo azzurro e sofferente, rimasto impresso nelle sue pupille, le diceva chiaramente che non meritava il tradimento subito e non poteva fare a meno di dispiacersi per lei, oltre che per il mondo intero. Se quel terribile incantesimo fosse riuscito a ucciderla, infatti, quel potere particolare sarebbe finito in mani che non avrebbero sicuramente esitato a usarlo per scopi malefici, causando addirittura la fine del mondo che conoscevano.  
I tarocchi che aveva pescato parlavano chiaro e Xiao Mei, avvicinatasi alla finestra con il cuore in gola, avvertì per l'ennesima volta in vita sua l'urgenza di uscire da quella capanna e raggiungere in qualche modo la ragazza della sua visione per avvertirla del pericolo e indirizzarla da qualcuno che forse sarebbe stato in grado di salvarla. Non sapeva in realtà se lei fosse consapevole o meno del grande potere racchiuso nel suo corpo sofferente, ma la consapevolezza del significato futuro di quel terribile evento la spingeva comunque a rischiare di rivelare informazioni che forse qualcuno aveva provveduto a tenere segrete.  
Purtroppo, però, sapeva per esperienza che un suo intervento non richiesto sarebbe stato solo controproducente, e si rassegnò quindi a malincuore a lasciare il peso della scelta al giovane sconvolto che aveva intravisto nella stanza. Del resto non aveva idea se quella casa fosse davvero vicina come sembrava, né se il moro l'avrebbe scacciata subito in malo modo come tanti avevano fatto prima di lui. Era un triste destino il suo, dal momento che il più delle volte era costretta a conoscere, senza alcun preavviso, qualunque tipo di evento senza poter fare nulla per evitare le frequenti tragedie, ma non aveva altra scelta che accettarlo e continuare a vivere.  
Abbagliata dai raggi del sole che tramontava, si voltò verso il tavolo dove erano ancora disposti i suoi tarocchi e decise quindi di avvicinarsi per riporli al loro posto. La pena e la paura non erano certo svaniti, ma si sentiva già meglio, e dopo un'ultima preghiera e uno sguardo in lontananza verso la foresta, iniziò a preparare la sua solita cena solitaria.  
Con un po' di fortuna, il giovane sarebbe riuscito a evitare la tragedia, altrimenti il loro mondo sarebbe svanito come tanti altri nella storia, lasciando il posto a qualcos'altro che forse, per una volta, nemmeno lei avrebbe visto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! La storia di oggi non mi convince affatto, ma non conoscendo nulla dei tarocchi ho dovuto per forza rimanere sul vago e la one-shot alla fine ha preso una piega che non avevo programmato. Spero che questo accenno a Xiao Mei vi sia piaciuto lo stesso e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Un grazie speciale a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e soprattutto a Sissi1978 per le sue bellissime recensioni. <3 Spero di non aver deluso le vostre aspettative e che continuerete a seguirmi fino alla fine di questa strana raccolta. :)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora mi dileguo. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	5. Day 5: Divinazione

_**Day 5 : Divinazione** _

Noah prese un respiro profondo ed estrasse tre rune dal sacchetto, disponendole poi sul tavolo per la lettura.  
Erano giunti davanti a un bivio importantissimo e dovevano sapere se e come agire per sconfiggere finalmente il loro peggior nemico. Drakken Joe era infatti diventato negli anni sempre più pericoloso, ma da quando Rebecca Bluegarden aveva iniziato a mostrare il suo vero potere, i maghi e le streghe più anziani della comunità avevano sentito rinascere la speranza. La ragazzina che per tanto tempo era sembrata decisamente non all'altezza della sua famiglia, poteva essere in realtà la più dotata di tutti loro e la natura stessa della sua magia la rendeva un'arma insostituibile contro il male più oscuro che avessero mai affrontato.  
Certo in molti si sentivano in colpa ad affidare un compito del genere a una persona così giovane, e per questo ignara del pericolo, ma lui, sebbene condividesse in parte queste perplessità, era convinto che non si potesse più aspettare. Gli dei stessi gli avevano rivelato che il momento era propizio, e coloro che erano stati inviati in segreto a spiare i movimenti del nemico, avevano fornito indizi preziosi sulle loro possibilità di sconfiggerlo definitivamente, ma purtroppo nessuno dei più esperti aveva le capacità giuste per farlo. Soltanto Rebecca e il principe dei demoni al suo servizio avrebbero forse potuto farcela, ma i capi della comunità ritenevano, per i motivi più svariati, che non fosse il caso di informarli direttamente della missione che ci si aspettava da loro. A quel punto non restava altro da fare che spingerli discretamente nella giusta direzione, cercando di fornire loro, da dietro le quinte, tutto l'aiuto possibile, e questo era il motivo per cui Noah, il più esperto del gruppo nell'arte della divinazione, si trovava a chiedere consiglio alle rune su come agire.  
Aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia, si apprestò quindi a leggere il loro responso, lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve sospiro mentre le riponeva con cura nel sacchetto.  
Quei potenti oggetti avevano confermato in sostanza che era il momento di agire con decisione per far fronte alla minaccia, ma avevano anche affidato a lui il compito più ingrato e pericoloso di fornire le informazioni alle diverse parti in causa.  
Decisamente poco entusiasta degli sviluppi ma determinato a perseguire il proprio obiettivo, scrisse un breve messaggio per i suoi colleghi, dando poi ordine al suo famiglio di recapitarlo a chi di dovere. Aveva chiesto per quella sera un incontro urgente per organizzare l'operazione, e nelle ore che gli restavano avrebbe pensato a una strategia da proporre. Sapeva già che sarebbe stato difficile mettere tutti d'accordo sul da farsi, ma aveva piena fiducia nel grande piano che gli dei avevano sicuramente escogitato per loro e la sofferenza che gli era stata destinata non lo spaventava più di tanto. Aveva già patito molto nella sua breve vita per colpa di quell'uomo e l'idea che presto avrebbe avuto l'agognata vendetta gli avrebbe permesso di superare a testa alta qualunque avversità.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Ammetto che questa storia mi ha messa seriamente in difficoltà, dal momento che le rune le conoscevo soltanto di nome, ma spero di aver fatto comunque un buon lavoro con il misterioso Noah. In realtà la fic, in ordine cronologico, dovrebbe venire prima delle ultime due che l'hanno preceduta, ma non avendo in origine un'idea precisa su come strutturare la raccolta, ho preferito non invertire i prompt.  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questa breve storia, se vi va, e un grazie speciale, come sempre, a tutti voi per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora mi dileguo. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	6. Day 6: Ostara/Samhain

_**Day 6 : Ostara/Samhain** _

Rebecca, semi-cosciente nel suo letto da quando era crollata sul pavimento della capanna il pomeriggio precedente, si sentiva sempre peggio, al punto che ormai faticava a distinguere realtà e fantasia. Nella sua testa, infatti, le fiammelle delle candele che illuminavano la stanza buia stavano in realtà lambendo il suo corpo sudato, in preda a dolori talmente forti da toglierle quasi il respiro, mentre le voci e le immagini confuse di Shiki e delle persone a lei più care si mischiavano ai deliri causati dalla febbre, impedendole di cogliere anche solo una delle domande e delle parole di incoraggiamento che le venivano rivolte quando iniziava a urlare e tentare di alzarsi per sfuggire a nemici spaventosi che cercavano di ghermirla da ogni lato.  
Non capiva cosa fosse successo così all'improvviso, ma ormai si era rassegnata al fatto che la morte non avrebbe tardato molto a portarsela via, ed era triste pensare che il suo viaggio nel mondo si sarebbe concluso così presto, impedendole di realizzare anche solo uno dei suoi molti sogni di ragazza appena approdata all'età adulta. Purtroppo però nessuno poteva cambiare il destino, e il suo era chiaramente già segnato.  
“Non ho nemmeno partecipato alla festa di Samhain” pensò a un certo punto, ricordando l'ammirazione con cui da bambina aveva sempre guardato quella ricorrenza, immaginando come sarebbe stato partecipare con le altre streghe ai riti di quella notte una volta cresciuta. Come novizia, infatti, non aveva mai avuto accesso alla cerimonia segreta con la quale gli adulti chiedevano la protezione e la guida dei defunti per l'intera comunità, ma anche il favore di demoni e creature oscure che tutti loro avrebbero evocato nei mesi successivi. Per sua sfortuna non sarebbe vissuta abbastanza per vederla, e a quel pensiero le sfuggì una lacrima.  
Subito un volto sfocato apparve nel suo campo visivo e la ragazza avvertì qualcosa di fresco sul viso e una voce lontana che non riuscì a identificare. Forse si trattava del padre adottivo, arrivato chissà quando, ma non ne era sicura.  
Un attimo dopo una mano strinse leggermente la sua e Rebecca, girandosi appena da quella parte, intravide gli occhi blu e i capelli sbarazzini di Shiki, che la guardava preoccupato. Ora che ci pensava, se lei fosse morta, il contratto si sarebbe sciolto e lui sarebbe tornato negli Inferi in attesa di un nuovo padrone da servire.  
L'idea la rattristò enormemente, visto che in quelle poche settimane insieme il loro legame si era fatto incredibilmente stretto, e si sforzò quindi di dirgli qualcosa. Avrebbe voluto salutarlo e ringraziarlo come si deve, ma le parole non le uscivano e gli occhi le si riempirono ancor più di lacrime. Perché il destino era così crudele nei suoi confronti? Non c'era nulla di male nel voler salutare un caro amico prima di morire...  
Purtroppo, all'ennesimo tentativo di costringere la voce a fare il suo dovere, una fitta particolarmente intensa le mozzò il respiro, facendole emettere uno strano verso che peggiorò la situazione.  
Spaventata e sofferente, si agitò per qualche minuto nel letto finché delle braccia forti le impedirono di muoversi, e a quel punto qualcuno ne approfittò per farle bere un infuso di erbe che non riuscì a identificare.  
In breve tempo gli spasmi del suo corpo si acquietarono e Rebecca, sempre più debole, riuscì finalmente ad assopirsi con sollievo dei presenti. In realtà sapevano tutti che non sarebbe certo bastato quello a guarirla, ma placare il dolore e la febbre, anche solo per poco, avrebbe di certo aiutato mentre cercavano una soluzione.  
Ormai incapace di seguire gli eventi, la ragazza si perse in un mondo alternativo di sogni e ricordi in cui ogni tanto si infiltravano voci per lei incomprensibili e sporadiche fitte che non centravano nulla con la realtà che stava vivendo.  
A un certo punto avvertì sul viso un refolo d'aria fresca e profumata di fiori che le diede un minimo di sollievo, e voltandosi da quella parte, anziché i volti preoccupati dei suoi cari riuniti intorno al letto, vide le streghe della comunità prepararsi allegramente per Ostara, sentendosi invadere dall'euforia che caratterizzava sempre quel giorno.  
Inizialmente confusa per una situazione che non le quadrava, si sentì chiamare dalla sua amica Homura, che sorridendo radiosa nella sua veste nuova di un lilla delicato, le chiedeva aiuto per stringere i lacci sulla schiena. Rebecca la accontentò, e resasi conto di avere lo stesso problema con il proprio abito, ne approfittò a sua volta prima che entrambe uscissero di nuovo all'aria aperta, portando nella radura le ultime decorazioni senza smettere di chiacchierare. Ostara era sempre motivo di grande gioia, ma quel giorno, per la prima volta, anche lei e le sue compagne, ormai adulte, avrebbero partecipato attivamente alla cerimonia e non vedevano l'ora di contribuire con preghiere e magie a quel giorno particolare.  
Passando, incontrarono altri amici indaffarati come loro finché a un certo punto la bionda, colpita dalla visione di un ragazzo con gli occhi blu e i capelli neri che le sorrideva, non si fermò un attimo con le sopracciglia aggrottate per cercare di rimettere in ordine le idee. Da un lato era felicissima di vederlo, ma dall'altro le sembrava che in quella scena ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, e ora che ci faceva caso, anche Homura e le altre streghe della sua età avevano accanto persone e animali che le davano la stessa sensazione.  
Si guardò intorno confusa, ma prima che potesse chiedere a qualcuno, l'ennesima fitta, di cui non capì la natura, la fece tornare alla realtà con un lieve gemito.  
Ancora un po' intontita da quello strano sogno, le ci volle qualche secondo per riconoscere il posto in cui si trovava, decisamente più luminoso dell'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, e appena si accorse della presenza di Shiki accanto a sé, ricordò tutto all'improvviso, intristendosi di nuovo.  
Il giorno di Ostara lei e le sue amiche avevano fantasticato spesso, nei momenti di pausa, su come sarebbe stato bello l'anno successivo godersi la festa di primavera in compagnia dei propri famigli, visto che a quel tempo non era ancora avvenuta la cerimonia di evocazione, e Rebecca capì che il sogno appena fatto, evidentemente un misto tra il passato di alcune settimane prima e le sue aspettative per il futuro, non si sarebbe mai avverato.  
Un po' incerta se sperare o temere che quella visione continuasse, chiuse gli occhi addolorata nel tentativo di riaddormentarsi, ma ormai febbre e dolori erano tornati a tormentarla come prima, impedendole di riprendere sonno.  
I suoi cari cercarono con ogni mezzo di alleviare le sue sofferenze, ma nessun rimedio funzionava e la ragazza, nel dormiveglia, passava continuamente da immagini più o meno verosimili del passato, del presente e del futuro agli incubi più spaventosi, invocando di tanto in tanto una morte che le sembrava sempre più gradita.  
Nessuno di loro avrebbe voluto arrendersi a questo triste destino, né tanto meno esaudire quella pietosa richiesta, ma persino Shiki, il più testardo di tutti nel trovare una soluzione, cominciava ormai a temere che per la sua compagna non ci fosse più nulla da fare.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Ieri purtoppo non sono riuscita a pubblicare e devo dire che ancora adesso la storia non mi convince del tutto, ma non volevo rischiare di peggiorare le cose rimettendoci mano. Ammetto che la fic, secondo il programma iniziale, avrebbe dovuto essere ben diversa e mi dispiace di aver fatto soffrire tanto la povera Rebecca, ma alla fine mi è uscita così e non aveva senso riscriverla del tutto. Spero che non mi abbiate odiata troppo e di aver reso bene la scena, visto che certi pezzi li ho cambiati così tante volte da non capirci più nulla. XD  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e un grazie speciale, come sempre, a tutti voi per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora mi dileguo. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


End file.
